1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related generally to the field of acquisition and interpretation of measurements made by well logging instruments for the purpose of determining the properties of earth formations. More specifically, the invention is related to a method for making resistivity measurements to measure the effects of invasion of borehole fluid into the formation.
2. Background of the Art
The estimation of hydrocarbon reserves depends heavily on the accuracy of resistivity data and the reliability of their interpretation. One of the primary difficulties in formation analysis from borehole surveys is the need to determine and compensate for the effects of invasion. Invasion takes place in porous permeable zones where the hydrostatic/dynamic pressure of the drilling mud is greater than the formation pore pressure. The invasion of the mud filtrate will cause a radial variation of the formation resistivity.
One of the objectives of resistivity measurements is to get an estimate of the resistivity of the uninvaded formation. Such a resistivity estimate can be used as a basis for determining hydrocarbon saturation in the formation, and thus serve as a basis for estimating total recoverable hydrocarbons in place. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,515 to Strack et al., having the same assignee as the present invention and the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In addition to estimating recoverable hydrocarbons, another parameter of interest is the formation permeability. The formation permeability is related to the rate at which reservoir is capable of producing, a very important factor in determining potential profitability and cash flow from a reservoir.
Reservoir permeability can be estimated using different techniques, such as core analysis, well-log correlation, and well testing. These different techniques result in the values of permeability representative of different sample volumes of the reservoir. Core analysis is expensive and time-consuming and the sample size is too small to characterize a reservoir. Well testing is also a time consuming procedure. Another method that may be used is to make time-lapse measurements of resistivity. The rate at which the borehole fluid invades the formation depends on the permeability; consequently, the radial variation of resistivity at different times will depend on the permeability. Simulated resistivity logs based on petrophysical models may be compared to actual resistivity profiles, and model parameters such as permeability may be adjusted to provide a good match between the simulated and actual measurements. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,321 to Ramakrishnan et al. and Frenkel (SPE 100359).
Having discussed some examples on the utility of making resistivity measurements, we briefly discuss some prior art methods of determining formation resistivity. Frenkel et al. (SPE 62912) discusses the use of galvanic measurements (specifically, High-Definition Lateral Log measurements) for determining a resistivity model. FIG. 3 illustrates resistivity model used in Frenkel. The model includes formation layers surrounding a borehole having a diameter Dbh filled with mud having resistivity Rm. This model is typical of those that have been used in the past, and basically approximates each layer by an invaded zone having a length Lx0 and resistivity Rx0 and an uninvaded zone having a resistivity Rt. A possible refinement that has been used is to add a flushed zone, defining a three radial-layer model. A review of Frenkel shows that a typical depth of the invaded zone is about 2 ft. (0.6 m). Similar models have been used for inverting resistivity measurements made with an induction logging tool. See, for example, Semmelbeck et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,499).
The accuracy of saturation estimates and permeability estimates depends on the accuracy and reliability of methods of obtaining and analyzing formation resistivity measurements to provide an accurate radial resistivity model. In this regard, it is desirable to be able to define multiple zones with high resolution in the first 2 ft. (0.6 m) or so. The present invention satisfies this need.